User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Terrobjects!
Yeah, this is a bunch of objects. Some of those not added in Season 2 might be added in Season 3, but it might not be a contest. Oh yeah, it's some Objectmon! Which might be added! NOTE: SOME OF THEM ARE CHANGED. Note: Some of them are named after yours, please don't be mad, I did this based on Terraria & Thorium Accesories and Weapons. Credit to HoodehJoe for series and Ice Skates! The Wings are listed last. Terraria Objects! #Aglet - Flying #Amber Horseshoe Balloon - Flying/Plant, evolves from Honey Balloon. #Anklet of the Wind - Flying #Arctic Diving Gear - Ice/Water, evolves from Jellyfish Diving Gear. #Balloon Pufferfish - Water/Flying #Blizzard in a Balloon - Ice/Flying, evolves from Shiny Red Balloon when mixed with Blizzard in a Bottle. #Blizzard in a Bottle - Ice #Blue Horseshoe Balloon - Flying, evolves from Cloud in a Balloon. #Bundle of Balloons - Flying, evolves from Shiny Red Balloon if Object-Grade used. #Climbing Claws - Steel #Cloud in a Balloon - Flying, evolves from Shiny Red Balloon when mixed with Cloud in a Bottle. #Cloud in a Bottle - Flying #Diving Gear - Water, evolves from Flipper when mixed with Diving Helmet. #Fart in a Balloon - Poison/Flying, evolves from Shiny Red Balloon when mixed with Fart in a Jar. #Fart in a Jar - Poison #Flipper - Water #Flurry Boots - Ice/Flying #Flying Carpet - Ground/Flying (ground is a reference to sand) #Frog Leg - Water #Frostspark Boots - Ice/Flying, evolves from Lightning Boots when given Ice Stone. #Green Horseshoe Balloon - Flying/Poison, evolves from Fart in a Balloon. #Hermes Boots - Flying #Honey Balloon - Plant/Flying, evolves from Shiny Red Balloon if fed H(P)oney. #Ice Skates - Ice/Steel #Jellyfish Diving Gear - Water, evolves from Diving Gear when mixed with Jellyfish Necklace. #Lava Charm - Fire #Lava Waders - Fire/Water, evolves from Lava Charm when mixed with Obsidian Water Walking Boots. #Lightning Boots - Electric, evolves from Spectre Boots when paralyzed after battle. #Lucky Horseshoe - Steel/Flying #Master Ninja Gear - Fighting, evolves from one of Green Belt's evolution. #Obsidian Horseshoe - Rock/Flying, evolves from Obsidian Skull when mixed with Lucky Horseshoe. #Obsidian Water Walking Boots - Rock/Water, evolves from Water Walking Boots. #Pink Horseshoe Balloon - Flying/Water, evolves from Sharkron Balloon. #Rocket Boots - Flying/Fire #Sailfish Boots - Flying/Water #Sandstorm in a Balloon - Ground/Flying, evolves from Shiny Red Balloon when mixed with Sandstorm in a Bottle. #Sandstorm in a Bottle - Ground #Sharkron Balloon - Water/Flying, evolves from Balloon Pufferfish if Object-Grade is used. #Shiny Red Balloon - Flying #Shoe Spikes - Steel #Spectre Boots - Ghost/Flying, evolves from Hermes Boots when mixed with Rocket Boots. #Tabi - Dark, evolves from Green Belt if Do(d)ge-Plus is used. #Tiger Climbing Gear - Dark/Steel, evolves from Green Belt when mixed with either Shoe Spikes or Climbing Claws. #Tsunami in a Bottle - Water #Water Walking Boots - Normal/Water #White Horseshoe Balloon - Flying/Ice, evolves from Blizzard in a Balloon. #Yellow Horseshoe Balloon - Flying/Ground, evolves from Sandstorm in a Balloon. #Bee Booties - Grass/Normal #Crash Boots - Normal #Drift Boots - Flying/Normal #Healthy Boots - Normal/Light, evolves from Traveler's Boots if fed H(P)oney. #Hover Boots - Flying/Light #Firestorm Boots - Fire/Electric, evolves from Lava Waders when mixed with Frostspark Boots. #Mana-Charged Rocketeers - Arcane/Flying, evolves from Rocket Boots when fed Manapple. #Traveler's Boots - Normal #Turbo Boots - Normal/Flying, evolves from Traveler's Boots Category:Blog posts